i want to play a game!
by skipperbro1536
Summary: the group of Penguins of Madagascar will have a hell of a time when the killer dude from saw comes back
1. the very two victums

I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or Brandon he's Mettalica's not mine and saw enjoy J

One fine day it was sunny the birds where chirping Brandon was playing his electric guitar that shook the hq but it didn't matter to one penguin Because the penguin was Brandon's best friend killer they like the same music Mettalica(which one of my fav's bands)then all of a sudden BAM something hit's him in the back of the head then it goes dark a a little while and then he wakes up to find himself in a dark bathroom

Where am I! screaming from the top of his lungs then he tries to get up but he notices that he's tied to a chair and he sees a tv and it's a person wearing a mask

Hello Killer, you may not know me but I know you. For the past 4 years you've been alive and some people hate you being alive so you go 50 seconds to take off this mask if you don't then you will have the mask and bleed to death let's see how much blood will you suffer and ill give you one hint the key his right next to your eye and beside you is a knife so you can get it out Let the game begin then the tv goes blank

killer went to the side and saw the knife he picked it uup with his flipper and close one of his left eye and put the knife in the other eye* he screamed a lot because the pain was horrible and terrible then when he got the key out hey was bleeding so much in his eye he just tried to ignore it and went to his dad Rico and he could fix him and be better intill probably 2 or 3 months but he doesn't care he just wants to be with his family and get this all over with he put the key on and then the clock stop and barley just barley he made it alive he waddle out but he had to fine a way out then when he was out he went to Brandon and showed him his eye

Killer what happen to your eye man!

I don't know dude first I was just walking to your place then all of a sudden bam! I end up being in this dark scary bathroom

Well let's go to the hq and take you to Rico so he could fix it

After it seemed like forever Killer and Brandon went to the hq and showed the bloodie eye to his dad Rico

One look made Rico gasp in horror

Hfdfihdfhdfhidhf(SON who did this to you!)

Well something hit me in the back of the head and I was at this scary dark bathroom and I had to pull out this key inside my eye so I could survive I didn't want to die dad I wanted to survive I would miss the people I know I wouldn't be to see you dad as a tear started to fall

Hdfidhfihdhsdfsfghthsfhj(aww son hugs Killer it's okay son if you still died you would been in my heart forever and I would never ever forget my only son! Now come on)

Aww thx dad hugs Rico back* okay as he went with his Dad Rico Brandon felt a sharp pain on the back of the his head to he fell down and went to the same place where killer went*

Brandon woke scared and frighten he wanted to get out HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY! Then the tc went on and the same guy that killer saw*hello Brandon I know you but you don't know me in this very room you have this mask but not ordinary mask this mask will break your jaw into tiny pieces it's one of my favorite one's it's called the reverse bear trap you got 50 seconds and the key is on the floor if you can reach it and put in in the trap then you will survive let the game begin

Brandon saw the key on the floor but couldn't reach it so you took off his Mettalica shirt and thre it to the key he missed the second time then the third try time was ticking away and Brandon had to get the key to survive finally after many tries he got the key and unlocked it he was now saffe he notice that he was bruised and bleeding on his nose so he went to the hq and told Skipper his dad

Skipper looked at Brandon and got mad*BRANDON WHO DID THIS TO YOU!

Well I idk It was some person with a mask on I had this trap on and if I didn't open it then I would been dead and my jaw would be open

Skipper teard up a little then huged Brandon*it's okay it matters that your alive

(so did you like the Story next chapter Christan and Marlene go with it to! Please read and review


	2. Marlene Now who's next?

I don't own christan she's penguinsfan123 enjoy =)

Killer and Brandon was still frighten from yesterday it just happen so quickly they where now with there dad's watching tv then they changed it to the news

Breaking news two animals from the central park zoo of an Penguin and an otter now let's go to the zoo keeper Alice for the report

Well I didn't what happen it just so scary and that this killer random hurt these Animals then she started to fake cry the reporters went back to the guy

What a sweet Zoo keeper who cares about the animals

Like I really care about the Animals pffft then she just started walking to her office

Dad do you think that the killer is gonna strike us again?

Yea dad do you think?

Sidufhdiufhdfdifudhg(no son I think if you did it to an Animal and he wouldn't do it again trust me son)

Yea son What Rico said he won't strike again after Skipper said that he saw Marlene running and crying to theme and rapping her arms on him skipper just blush skipper Notice that he saw blood everywhere on Marlene's Body

Oh skipper it was just terrible just! I was at this Dark Bathroom and I had to go in this needle thing and when I went out my whole body was bleeding because all the spikes It's then Marlene started to cry

Rico! GET HER TO EMERGENCY ROOM STAT

As Rico showed Marlene the Room Marlene cried and softly Kissed Skipper on his cheek as Soon as she went in the Room and shut the door skipper Screamed I GOT A KISS FROM SWEET SWEET MARLENE then quiet down

Alright Dad!

When Marlene came out of the Room she then remembered the Torture that she had to go through just to fine that key

Flashback…..

She had a tape recorder and she had a tape she put it in and it started to play

Hello Marlene you may not know me but I know you in this very room there is a door right there you got 3:00 to get the key if you don't make it then the door will close and you will not make it to the other challenge let's see how much Pain and suffering will you have to go threw let the game begin and the tape recorder stop then the timer started she saw this big blanket and took the Blanket away and saw this big hole with a lot of needles she got so frightened but she wanted to See skipper and All of her friends including the annoying ass neighbor King Julian and thinks he's a king which he is not so she counted to three and jumped in she landed on her back all those Needles on her back Made her scream so much and blood started to come out she ignored it and looked for the key she moved so many needles it was so hard to do it because now she had needles on her paws now and bleeding to, finally she found the key and managed to get up and out of the hole and ran to the door she unlocked it with the second of 13 seconds she went to the the door and saw the exit she was now free and out of that place and went to her Habitat and saw Blood all over her body but some how she didn't get blood on her face and makeup she thought weird I didn't get blood on my face or makeup she just went to the Penguins habitat and where she is Right now

End of flashback…

Skipper Marlene asked is it okay if I could sleep on your chest please?

Skipper was so stuned but nodded his head and Marlene was not sleeping on Skipper's chest she smiled and Skipper smiled and Marlene gave him one last Kiss on the beak and fell asleep

(so guys how did you like it if you want to be in it just Private Message me thank you all wait intill the next chapter BYE)


	3. Erik and Fred!

I did not write this SBATP wrote this chapter and Erik and Fred are his to enjoy!

Erik was trying to wake himself up. He kept trying to force his eye lids to wake. they he suddenly awaken after a few minutes. when he did, he found a Metallic device strapped around his ribs He couldn't move his arms or legs and he began breathing heavily. 'what the fuck is this? Erik shouted in fear. He kept moving and screaming but he couldn't hear anyone. Then he saw a figure strapped to the another machine just like Erik's. he peered his eyes to find out it was Fred . Fred? FRED! Erik yelled Fred woke up. Where are we? Fred asked 'I don't know.' Erik said 'if you don't know, why are you here? Fred asked. 'I just woke up the same way you did!' Erik shouted 'How did I wake up?' Fred asked "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE PLAYING DUMB!' Erik shouted then he saw a TV turn on with a creepy doll on it . It looked like a ventriloquist dummy, It's head turned to look at the two. 'Hello…Erik…Fred… I want to play a game…' The doll spoke . "the device around your ribcage is a mechanism that if you breathe, it will crush your ribs…thus killing

you. the only way you can survive…is try to hold your breath .Let's see who can hold their breath. Let's see who can hold their breath the most. Let the game begin." the doll finished and the TV stopped. the two immediately stooped breathing as they heard the machine. When they did the Machine stopped. Erik kept his breath but was convulsing a little. Fred couldn't hold his breath. He took one breath and the machine closed a little pressing on his ribs. Erik tried to get some air as well, but he felt the machine press against his ribs too. It was hard for theme to keep doing this .if they kept their breath too long, it'll end up killing theme harshly. Erik wanted to live but he wanted Fred to live. Fred was shaking around violently as he kept trying to hold his breath in. but his lungs couldn't take much of it. Erik was almost going to faint, so he took a breath and the machine pressed in further. He could feel his ribs almost getting crushed. It was like a truck running him over. Fred then took a breath and he felt the machine press against him as well. This was going to be hard to get through. Erik kept his breath and almost began choking. Then Fred was going to breath but Erik kept telling him to stop. Fred couldn't take it he began breathing and the machine was pressing him. Erik kept hearing the machine creaking and Fred's ribs breaking as he was screaming in pain Erik kept his breath in and tried not to look, but he was convulsing with suffocation. Fred then made one last breath and the machine broke his ribs. He fell limp attached to the machine.. He was limp like a doll with out stuffing. There was broken ribs puncturing out of from the machine and fell to the floor choking and coughing. He looked at Fred and began to vomit. Although now he was alone and couldn't stand the solitude he had to find a way out of there. He had to find his friends. He had to know where was he.


End file.
